1 SECRETO Y 8 INMORTALES
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: Los señores de las estaciones todos y cada uno de ellos con una pareja a la cual aman con infinidad, pero que pasara cuando se conozcan ellos y sus amadas, abra un secreto que descubrir uno que une a estas 4 chicas, pero si ellas saberlo siquiera, como reaccionaran sus respectivas parejas al enterarse de este secreto
1. Chapter 1

**1 SECRETO Y 8 INMORTALES**

Los señores de las estaciones todos y cada uno de ellos con una pareja a la cual aman con infinidad, pero que pasara cuando se conozcan ellos y sus amadas, abra un secreto que descubrir uno que une a estas 4 chicas, pero si ellas saberlo siquiera, como reaccionaran sus respectivas parejas al enterarse de este secreto


	2. Chapter 2

**1 SECRETO Y 8 INMORTALES**

**EL ANGEL Y LA PRIMAVERA**

yo soy una ángel mi nombre es Alexaira Shein y para que me conozcan mejor me describo piel blanca, ojos cafés claros, mido 1.50, mi pelo es negro con mechones azules y 2 mechones, 1 blanco y 1 rojo, y tengo 14 estrellas de edad

Era un día como cualquiera aquí en la ciudad de los ángeles conocida mejor como Angietwon , yo andaba demasiado aburrida así que decidí salir a caminar un rato, camine un rato no tenia ganas de volar así que asía seguí a pie como por 1 hora hasta que llegue al centro del bosque lo que me parecía extraño era que del otro lado había una extraña luz de colores no tenia ni idea de que era, me acerque a el, pero creo que me acerque demasiado ya que caí dentro de esa luz

Al desaparecer esa luz abrí los ojos me encontraba en un bosque pero este era diferente al que había en angietwon

-te encuentras bien- me pregunto un chico me quede demasiado sorprendida ya que se supone que los humanos no pueden verme

-tu, tu puedes verme- pregunte

-claro que puedo verte, en serio te encuentras bien

-si estoy bien

-bien y como te llamas

-Alexaira Shein, pero todos me dicen Alexa y tu como te llamas

-Me llamo Rayden Pierce, pero dime Ray

Y así fue como conocí al chico que se convertiría en el espíritu de la primavera y el que después de ese día todo cambio y el se robo mi corazón


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VAMPIRA Y EL OTOÑO**

Hola que tal les va mi nombre es Alisti Cullen pero me dicen Alice o Ali, bien como lo pongo simple asi ya se soy una vampiresa y tengo una familia de vampiros aunque todos son muy cariñosos tanto que a simple vista no parecemos vampiros, y bien en apariencia soy pelinegra con mechones blancos, 2 mechones 1 rojo y 1 azul, piel blanca, ojos negros, mido 1.50 y mis poderes son el de controlar las emociones entre otros y tengo 11 años

Andaba corriendo sola en el bosque le dije a mis hermanos que iba a cazar, pero Emmett, Jasper y Edward decidieron acompañarme hasta que hicimos una carrera y los perdí de vista, creo que me aleje demasiado ya que llegue a una especie de aldea

Me fui caminando hasta el bosque, pero lo que no me esperaba era que hubiera un humano por cerca y no me di cuenta de eso si no hasta después que termine de alimentarme de la sangre de un oso

El chico me veía sorprendido

-quien y que eres tu- me pregunto el chico

-mi nombre es Alisti Cullen, pero me dicen Alice, y tu quien eres

-Saske Uchiha y me vas a decir que eres o tengo que matarte para descubrirlo

-no creo que logres matarme cariño, pero si tanto quieres saber- me le acerque a velocidad vampira y mi boca quedo a centímetros de su cuello- soy una vampira

-los vampiros no existen- dijo un poco nervioso por la manera en la que se encontraba

-pero si yo estoy aquí mismo- dije de la manera mas dulce e inocente que se me dio

- como hiciste eso

- ya te lo dije soy una vampira

- y que ahora vas a matarme

- podría pero yo no soy esa clase de vampira

- y que clase de vampira eres si se puede saber

- soy algo así como una vampira vegetariana al igual que mi familia yo solo me alimento de sangre de animales

- eso explicaría por que no me as matado

- eso y que no me gusta matar humanos- después de decir eso nos quedamos hablando un rato al parecer me encontraba en una aldea llamada Konoha una aldea moderna de Ninjas claro que con sus tradiciones básicas y Saske pertenecía a una especie de clan Ninja, yo le conté sobre mi y mi familia sobre mis hermanas Mary Alice Cullen y Rosalíe Hale, mis hermanos Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen y Edward Cullen, mis padres adoptivos a los cuales quería como si fueran los verdaderos Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen y sobre otros temas triviales

-oye Saske quien es tu amiga- dijo otro chico de manera burlona, me di la vuelta para verlo y era muy parecido a Saske solo que mas alto y parecía un par de años mayor

-Alice el es mi hermano mayor Itachi, Itachi ella es Alice

-es un placer conocerte- dije de la manera mas cortes posible

-el placer es mío- me devolvió el gesto de la misma manera

Y bueno asi fue como conocí a los hermanos Uchiha y unos cuantos años después Saske el que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo no solo se convirtió en el señor del otoño y en la razón de mi existencia


End file.
